I'm the Badass
by Mini Pillow
Summary: Ikuto, the hot bully. Tadase, the decent pretty boy. Amu, the badass girl who practically kicks every bully's butts when they even dared to touch a girl. The two boys who have a pretty strong family background as their backup could easily defeat Amu if they wanted to. But will Amu let them destroy her own set of discipline in the class just because of that?
1. Chapter 1

**Just in case you don't know, this is the second fanfic I've written for Shugo Chara. If you'd enjoyed the first one, then great, I hope you'll enjoy this more than my first. (Of course my first isn't done yet don't worry.) And if you haven't read the first one, well you should. Cuz it got a little crazy. And it got me crazy. And it got the readers crazy. Ha. What am I saying.**

**Anyways, please R&R!**

* * *

There's an emo in her class. A couple of delinquents. A group of popular people. Otakus. Bullies. Artists. Daydreamers. Gossip machines. The bullied person.

"Oi, would you guys stop bullying her? You're eyesores," muttered Amu when she opened the door. Everyone suddenly went silent. That was weird. Normally the bullies would just say sorry and hurry to their seats to plan for revenge that never succeeds.

"And who's that self-conceited girl?" an carefree voice shot from the back of the class.

Self-conceited? She gritted her teeth and stared at the back of the room. Girls were staring at him, probably because of his good looks. Blue hair, dark eyes, the charming and hypnotizing smile... Amu scratched the back of her head. At least that was probably how they imagined it, if she thought in the fangirls' perspective.

"So standing up for a bullied girl is being self-conceited?" she challenged. She already disliked this guy. Whoever he was, he was trash. Boys bully girls, thinking they're weak. This was just another of those damn guys.

The guy made a face and Amu was really shocked. "Yep, conceited you are."

Amu clenched her fists. "Why, you..." She was ready to pounce on the guy when a couple of students caught her arms.

"You can't..." panted a boy. "He's Ikuto from the Tsukiyomi family! Please Amu, just hold back for a while," another girl pleaded, sounding nervous. "Not to mention he's a bit hot!' said Rei, pulling at her with great force and winking.

Finally, they managed to yank Amu onto the floor. Amu groaned in pain.

"Well, if you aren't a cute little kitty." The students gave way to the transfer student and he leaned over her, smiling. "I bully a girl, you should stay away. The boys are always the heroes."

"Excuse me, Mr. Damn-I'm-Too-Perfect. Mulan's a hero, a wartime hero. And Mulan's a woman. And don't you think, letting the boys be heroes are just too cliched?" She tried to beat him down, but the carefree, extremely annoying grin still hung on his face.

"You're trying to be Mulan?" he asked, letting a finger trail down her cheek. Then with his finger, he forced down Amu's forehead, causing her to wince in pain. His smile disappeared. "Don't joke. It isn't funny at all."

Her neck was about to break. "Okay, okay. Stop now." Another guy stepped up and caught Ikuto's hand. "We wouldn't want any arguments on our first day, right, Ikuto?" The yellow-haired boy shot a sharp look at him. He's pretty, Amu thought. A really pretty boy.

"Excuse my stepbrother. He's annoying sometimes," the yellow-haired boy said apologetically. "Please let him go this time."

Ikuto shot a disapproving look to the boy. "You destroy my fun."

"Hush, it's not your place to talk now, stepbrother." The scowl was quickly replaced by a warm smile as he turned to Amu. "Thank you for your forgiveness. I'll look after him. I'm Tadase, by the way."

"Ah...yeah... Nice to meet you..." muttered Amu, a little confused and also shocked.

They turned and headed towards the door. Ikuto winked at her. "Next time," he murmured. "Little bastard."

Before she could open her mouth for some witty retort, they were gone.

"Ugh!" Amu slammed her fist on the table. "Fuck him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter :) Happy Chinese new year guys.**

* * *

"Wow, Amu, you have eyebags. What happened to you last night?" exclaimed Nagehiko.

"Ugh. Don't mention it." Amu kicked the chair out of her way and spawled onto the table. "I'm tired. Being the class class president isn't easy."

Nagehiko let out a laugh. "Oh, I know that. I know that." He shrugged. "I was one before you barged in."

"True that," Amu said, grinning. "Sorry for that. But you just have to know you're too soft sometimes to manage this class."

"I'll have to agree," sighed Nagehiko. "There's been less bullying and more discipline in this class since you came."

"Then I'll just have to destroy that discipline," a voice behind them said. They turned around and Amu clenched her fists.

"You!" she growled. "Out this classroom. Now."

Ikuto shrugged. "Don't want to."

The students all stepped aside and watched as the two mentally threw bombs at each other. Some ran off to spread the news and some took out their mobile phones to take photos of this incredulous sight.

"I actually have a bunch of followers, you know, dear Hinamori-san," said Ikuto in a threateningly soft voice. "Well, unlike you, who has none because of your intimidating looks and precision of language."

"Well, I don't think I care, since I have a couple of friends with me. As long as I can maintain the discipline in this class, being popular or unpopular doesn't matter. So shut it. And stop thinking you can strike me down."

"I never said I thought that, did I?"

"No, I'm plainly prowling through your mind to get that information."

"Oh, by the way, you won't mind if I tell a bunch of people to bully you?"

Amu laughed. "Would that even be possible, Mr. Rich?"

"Yeah," he said flatly, and headed out the classroom. "I'll make you kneel in front of me, just you watch. Until then I won't stop bothering you."

"Arrogant bastard," Amu muttered. "Doesn't know his place, does he?"

"Uh, Amu, I suggest you be careful from now on. The girls are glaring at you, unlike usual," said Nagehiko, looking at the bunch of girls. It was true. They looked like they wanted to kill Amu.

"I'll be fine. You'll be by my side, yeah?"

"Of course," he winked. "I'm the vice class president after all."

* * *

The following days were a disaster. Amu never thought it really would happen. She could almost make a list of what had happened.

Day 1: Frog on chair  
Day 2: Paper airplane thrown across the room that hit her head. (She had yelled 'who did that?' but when she realized it were the girls she ignored it because she couldn't possibly scold the girls.)  
Day 3: Water hose aimed at her (Luckily she was quick enough to not get wet.)  
Day 4: Dirty rumors about her sleeping with a lot of boys

Amu banged the table. It was the fifth day and the rumors were still going on. "I cannot tolerate this!" she shouted at the class. "Which of you did this?"

"You have no evidence that it was someone from our class, Miss Class President," a girl spoke up. Amu couldn't believe it. The girls had always admired her for standing up for them when the boys were bullying the girls.

"Yes, that's true, but-"

"Are you blaming us without the evidence?" another girl said.

"No, I'm just asking-"

"I don't think you deserve to be the class president, Amu!"

That struck her hard. Her own set of discipline was destroyed. It was going to far.

"Enough!" said Nagehiko, banging her fist onto the desk. "Do you know how much she's done for us? Have you no idea? And you girls, she stood up for you so many times! Are you just going to insult her like that just because of a guy?"

"Nagehiko-sama..." There were a lot of girls in their class that admired Nagehiko a lot because of his beautiful looks.

Amu said nothing and left the classroom, ignoring Nagehiko's voice.

* * *

"Came here to kneel?" asked Ikuto when Amu walked into his classroom.

Amu grabbed his hair and flung him towards the chalk board. Everyone gasped. There was a scratch on Ikuto's face.

"As if," said Amu. "I came here to settle things."


	3. Chapter 3

One** of you has been sending criticisms to my inboxes lately. Something like "your story's getting really bad" or "just stop writing this crap". I'd reflect on what I've done wrong but then I do think that you need to tell me why it's getting that bad. Hopefully my stories aren't as terrible as you had imagined. Anyway, I'm willing to improve the qualities of my stories, and I apologize if I'm rushing it too hard. But please continue to follow up, since I'll be trying my very best to satisfy your expectations.**

* * *

"Settle things, you say?" Ikuto touched the scratch on his face.

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-san. The girls are turning against me, and I'm pretty sure it's because you've made them do so."

Ikuto simply shrugged.

"Why turn the girls against me instead of the boys, which are certainly much stronger than them?"

"So you'll lose your target of protection. Also, you are very soft towards the girls, aren't you?"

_Shit. He totally found me out._ Amu tried not to show any weaknesses on her face.

"Well, that's enough isn't it? I've answered your questions, now you have nothing to say. You kneel, and these things stop," said Ikuto in a bored voice.

Amu almost spat on him. "I won't kneel to someone as arrogant as you are."

"You've got guts. Come on out." Ikuto walked out of the classroom.

Amu tsked and then attempted to go back to her own classroom, but Ikuto caught her arm. "Follow me," he repeated, with such force Amu couldn't help but swallow her pride and obey.

Everyone just stared at Amu tailing Ikuto around. Amu just gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. _Why the hell am I following him? He's not going to do anything to me if I don't, not with so many people watching, right?_

That's when she decided to stop following him and go back to her own classroom. After a few steps, Ikuto laid a hand on her shoulder. "I said follow. Which part of that do you not understand?"

"Why do I have to listen to your orders? It's not like I'm obligated to do so," Amu said, trying to contain her anger.

Ikuto simply pointed to the scratch on his face. "This. You've got to pay for it, right?"

"Fine. I'm sorry. Is that enough?" Never in her life had she ever apologized to anyone before. _That bastard better be satisfied. Or not I'm going to kick his ass. No one ever makes me kneel. Not me._

Ikuto searched her eyes. She didn't dodge his gaze. It was like he was frisking her for some hidden illegal stuff. Then he took her hand into a bone-cracking grip. Amu winced but she didn't back off.

"Don't you dare leaving on your own again. Unless you want me to hold your hand the whole way. And I'm sure you don't want that to happen, do you?"

Amu flung his hand off. "Fine."

It was long after school already, and Amu couldn't help but be worried. _What's he thinking? What's he trying to do? Where's he trying to bring me? _Questions keep popping into her head unwillingly.

They stopped around the corner of the garden.

"You're one hell of a girl," Ikuto said, after they'd sat down against the wall.

"You're one hell of a guy," shot Amu, not losing a beat.

Ikuto raised his hands. "Alright. Chill."

Amu refused to look at him.

"I envy your courage, Hinamori," he finally said. It was a shocking sentence. Amu couldn't believe what she heard. This guy, with such amount of arrogance and pride that rivalled hers, just told her he'd envied her courage.

"What are you scheming?" said Amu coldly.

Ikuto sighed. "Nothing. The reason I brought you here is because people rarely come here. I wanted to tell you how jealous I am of your bravery. You're a girl, yet that kind of courage is what every man lacks. Including me."

"What?" Amu was confused. "Wait, what?" _What the hell is he talking about? This is going to far. He wasn't like this. It's like he's a totally different person. _

"However," he said. "Even thought I envy you, and am jealous of you, I dislike you a lot."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "That was quite a speech."

"I have the urge to crush what you've done good with my own hands."

"You're crazy," gasped Amu. I didn't know he disliked me that much.

"Well. that's it. You can go back." Ikuto stood up, gave her a cold glare and left.

It pained her. After everything he'd said that had finally melted her heart. He totally crushed it. Amu clenched her fists. _No. I mustn't fall for it. This isn't the feeling I should have. I should be carefree. I should just pretend nothing much happened._

Amu got up and went back to her classroom to take her bag. She took a look at Ikuto's classroom and left.

As she was walking on the streets, she kept replaying Ikuto's words in her head. It still pained her. She didn't understand. Why did she have this kind of feeling?

"What are you doing here alone on the street? Without an umbrella!"

Amu looked up and saw Tadase looking at her with worried eyes.

"Oh, I forgot to bring it." She smiled at him, and only then did she realize that she was soaked from head to toe.

"Here," Tadase handed her a towel. She took it gratefully. "I'll walk you home."

"No, it's okay-" Amu felt a little dizzy and suddenly blacked out.

* * *

Amu blinked and got up. _What just happened? _She took a look at her blanket. It wasn't hers. Her clothes weren't hers either! She panicked a little. She didn't change it on her own. Not to mention this wasn't her house. Who did it?

"Oh, you're awake, Amu."

Amu jolted up. It was Hotori Tadase!


End file.
